Is This Reality or Not?
by heykaramore
Summary: Rachel Berry decides its time to change. One problem. She accidentally makes Santana hate her even more in the process.  Everyone's confused at this shocking change she's going through, expectually Quinn. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Quick info: **Takes place during _season 2_ & _after episode 10_. Sam's dating Quinn, Artie's with Brittany, Tina's with Mike, & Rachel isn't with Finn. Oh and just to clear things up, Sam's sick at home for a couple of days. I'll add him in a little later. (;

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE! trust me on this, if i did, i'd be livin in a freakin mansion with a butler named Niles. haha total 'The Nanny' reference (:

**Chapter 1**

_Is This Reality Or Not?_

It was just a normal day and like every normal day, Santana walked down the hallway with her arms crossed and face masked from the world. Until she caught a glimpse of the weirdest thing. Berry wearing something that didn't make her want to rip her eyes out.

Santana didn't know if she should be grateful or shocked. But she felt both. Speeding her way toward the short brunette, Santana rested her palm on the locker next to Rachels.

"So berry, whats with the new clothes?"

The brunette glanced up at Santana, "Oh this?" pausing to look at her outfit. " I just felt like I needed a change."

Santana stood there waiting for a long ramble, or possibly a lecture, but none came. Momentarily confused, she frowned, "So what? You just woke up this morning wanting to change? Seriously, you expect me to believe that?"

Rachel crossed her arms, "Yes actually I do. Now if you could excuse me, I have to get to class." The brunette pushed Santana aside and strode off, not even looking back to see the Latina's angry expression.

"Oh is Stubble's gonna get it now."

* * *

Quinn would be lying if she didn't say Rachel looked different. The brunette definitely was acting different and was wearing something she hardly ever wore. Skinny jeans and a white v-neck. The girl was even refraining herself from talking in long annoying sentences. Quinn dismissed this new change as a coping mechanism for her breakup with Finn. Maybe the brunette thought that if she changed, Finn would come back to her. Who knows.

Just as lunch began, Quinn decided to sit at the glee table. It wasn't that big of a deal, because sometimes Sam had insisted on them siting there, so it wasn't that much of a shock to anyone. But what did come to Quinn as a surprise was the confrontation between Rachel and Santana.

One minute Rachels sitting with her tray of food on the table, and the next Santana's yanking her out of her chair.

"You don't get to have the last word RuPual, _I do_."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously still dwelling on that? Grow up Santana, cause I know I have."

Quinn was confused, was Rachel really talking to Santana like that? S could break her in a second; not smart on Stubbles part.

"I'm the one that needs to grow up?" Santana asked, laughing, "Coming from the girl that wears animal sweaters and looks like Pippi Longstocking?"

Without any hesitation, Rachel grabbed Santana's uniform by the collar. "Enough with the name calling. I'm sick of it."

Santana eyed Rachel's hand. "Let go, _Stubble's._"

The brunette seemed to ignore Santana's warning, and instead started pushing her.

Angry, Santana latched onto the girls hand, trying to release Rachels grip from her shirt. Rachel was much stronger then she seemed, because the Latina looked like was having a hard time getting the brunette to let go.

"Stubble's get the hell off me!" Santana shouted.

Rachel nodded, smirking, "Sure thing."She ran Santana straight into a chair, releasing her grip and making the Latina fall over and tumble to the ground.

The cafeteria let out a roar of laughter. Quinn was stunned silent. She was clearly amazed at this whole thing.

Santana quickly got up and dusted off her uniform. "Shut up!" She yelled, making the room go silent again. She turned her gaze to Rachel, her jaw clenched, "And _you_." She began, making her way towards Rachel. "You better get used to slushy facials twice a day. Because no one, I mean no one, makes a fool out of Santana Lopez."

"Are you implying that I just made you look like a fool?" smirked Rachel.

"Oh you little—"

"Okay, look at the time!" rushed Kurt, stepping in between Rachel and Santana. "I think we should go, don't you?"

Santana glared at him, but then softened when she saw the blonde next to him.

"Yeah come on S, lets go." Smiled Brittany.

The Latina reluctantly nodded and muttered an okay. Brittany hooked Santana's pinky with hers and the three of them walked away.

_What a crazy turn of events,_ Quinn thought to herself. Shaking her head, she went back to eating her lunch. She glanced up to look at Rachel. The girl seemed to have taken this whole thing really well. She wasn't scared shit-less or muttering out profanities. She just seemed really calm and collected. Quinn envied this Rachel.

* * *

Of all the crazy things he's ever seen, today was on the top of the list. Not only had Rachel Berry not rambled on about some boring topic or wore some hideous attire, she had actually picked a fight with none other than Santana Lopez. Of all the people he would of guessed that would of gotten into a fight with the Latina, it would have been Quinn.

Everyone knew the ice was spread thin with those two. Expectually since Quinn had ratted her out to Sue, and in turn got her old position back as Queen Bee. It was only logical to think they would duke it out. But boy was he wrong.

So when Kurt saw what was going down between Rachel and Santana, he nearly jumped to stop it. He wasn't exactly friends with Santana, but his feet just moved without him thinking. Before he knew it, he was in front of Santana, asking her to come with him. But where? This was not a good plan..

Thankfully Brittany had came to his rescue and was by his side. If Kurt was ever more grateful to see the blonde, today was the day. Santana shockingly didn't give it much thought, and hooked Brittany's pinky with hers; the three of them walking out of the school cafeteria.

"You okay San?" asked the blonde.

Santana shook her head, "Berry's definitely gonna get it. I can't believe she pulled that. Of all the people, I never would of thought it would been her." she said bitterly.

"Well that makes two of us." muttered Kurt.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Journal, _

_I was just asked the most outrageous question by a Umpa Lumpa, known as Rachel Berry. She asked me if she could audition for the cheerios and by law I'm required to say yes. Took every fiber of my body not to say no. Luckily her performance wasn't horrendous and I have to say she has talent. I cant deny talent, so I put her on the team. _

_I can't wait to see Mr. Shuester's face at the next rally. I can picture it now; me laughing and him crying. Can you spell out perfect? I can._

_

* * *

_

**_More to come.._**

**Please Review! (:  
****Tell me what you think, do you like it, do you hate it? Just remember im human, so please dont be to harsh. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE! That all belongs to Ryan Murphy.. Wish i did, cause i'd really like living in that mansion with Niles. Would be a dream come true (:

**Chapter 2**

_What Can I Expect?_

"Everyone, line up!" shouted Coach Sylvester, "I have some important news. You all know how Mercedes quit and left us with only Kurt."

Everyone turned to look at Kurt, he was shifting in his seat due to the sudden attention. All the cheerios nodded, including Quinn and Santana who looked a bit confused as to where this talk was going.

"Well, thankfully we have another singer; one that will help us win nationals, but I want you all to forget about her popularity flops and welcome her on the team. So if any of you even think about slushing her, i'll have you off the team faster than any of you can spell _moron_. Got it?"

Everyone went silent.

"I asked you a question!" shouted Coach Sylvester.

"Yes coach." everyone said in unison.

Sue had a smug look on her face, "Good." She turned to her right, flicking her wrist, signaling the singer to make her appearance.

There came strutting out, fully decked in a cheerios uniform, was none other than Rachel _freaking_ Berry. Santana's eyes went wide, almost like they would pop out. Kurt had a simiar expression on his face, while Brittany just smiled.

Quinn watched in total awe as Rachel made her way to Coach Sylvester. The brunette looked like she was meant to be a cheerio. The uniform was well fitted and complemented her long tan legs and.. Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts when Rachel turned to look at them, her eyes landing on Quinns.

Quinn immediately looked over at Santana, trying to hid her sudden blush. The Latina looked like she wanted to hit something. And Quinn knew she wanted to hit Rachel, so she nudged the Latina. Santana looked at her, frowning.

"Calm down." whispered Quinn.

Santana's jaw clenched, but she started to relax.

"So, Rachel will be singing with Kurt at the next rally this Friday." announced Coach Sylvester.

* * *

"Who does Manhands think she is joining the cheerios?" Insisted Santana, crossing her arms.

Quinn shrugged, looking over at Brittany. The blonde seemed to be in her own la la land. _Great._

"This is just crazy! First it's the clothes, now its the cheerios! What's it going to be next? Is she gonna miraculously be top dog around here?" sneered Santana. Quinn just stood there letting her ramble. Santana needed to get her anger out, she needed to vent and Quinn was gonna let her.

"I like Rachels change." added Brittany.

Santana's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"What? She's really hot in her cheerios uniform." Brittany said bluntly.

Santana just shrugged it off, "Look, this whole change the girls going through isn't healthy. I want to know why she decided to change all of sudden, and I want the truth."

* * *

Everyone in glee took a double take, looking Rachel up and down. It was Mercedes that spoke up, "You joined the Cheerios?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "duh."

Rachel nodded, ignoring Santana's rudeness. "Yes I decided it'd be fun to try."

"Not to mention a real shocker." added Kurt, who was massaging his temple.

Finn looked dumb founded, "And you made it?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes on him, "Of course I did." She spat.

Quinn chuckled quietly to herself. Finn moved back in his chair, suddenly scared of the diva.

The door opened, showing a very frazzled Mr. Shue. He was late like usual. "Hello everyone, I hope your a-" he stopped when he took in Rachels appearance. She was in Cheerios uniform.

Frowning, Mr. Shue asked, "Are you on the Cheerios?"

This made Santana sigh loudly, "Obviously! If she's wearing a Cheerios uniform, odds are shes _gotta_ be on the Cheerios."

Mr. Shue bit his lip, still frowning, "But why?"

"Because I was ready for a change." Rachel said simply.

* * *

Glee practice went on as normal, the only thing different were all the looks Rachel was getting.

Puck was starring at her, smirking devilishly to himself. Finn kept licking his lips every time her skirt moved up, but then his eyes would close and he'd start chanting "mailman" over and over again. It got really annoying if Quinn was being totally honest. Mike even tried sneaking in a glance, but unfortunately for him, Tina noticed and hit him on the arm. Santana was the only one that had a repulsive look on her face, like she wanted to throw up. Not a very good look for the Latina.

Quinn herself was nonchalant, she didn't really care. Sure Rachel was now strutting around in a cheerios uniform that just happened to look amazing on her. Sure it made her look like a totally different person, one that was just plain hot. Sure it made her want to jump the girl and claim her right there. But Quinn wasn't thinking about any of that, no she would never think of the midget in that way. Never. Ever.

_Right?_

She was emotionless as she went through the song Mr. Shue had picked, singing the words and trying not to let her eyes stay off to the brunette.

Thankfully she was saved. "Okay, sounded good guys." clapped Mr. Shue, "Tomorrow well work on the choreography."

Everyone groaned, except for Brittany and Mike.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." smiled Mr. Shuester.


	3. Chapter 3

******Authors note: **Okay i want to apoligize in advance if this gives you a headache. I'm not used to writing pleople singing.. Also my Kurt doesnt go to Dalton Academy. He's still in New Directions (:

**song used:** _Stay Beautiful _by The Last Goodnight.  
if you havent heard it, i suggest you listen to it cause its awesome (:

******Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I really, really, really wish i did, but once again i dont.

**Chapter 3**

_All You Need Is a Good Song_

"Okay so for this song, I want the girls to pair up and the guys to pair up."

Everyone looked at Mr. Shue as if he had two heads. He looked around, and scratched his head.

"Umm I don't think you quite get point. I want you all to pair up, girls with girls, and guys with guys."

Everyone frowned, still rooted to where they were.

Mr. Shue sighed, "Come on guys! Pick your partners."

That made everyone kick into gear. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, not a shocker there. Mercedes walked over to Tina, leaving Quinn with Rupaul. _Great._ Just what she needed. Quinn was already having a hard enough time keeping her thoughts in place, but now she had to dance with the object of her affection? Wait. _What?_

Rachel walked slowly over to her, sensing the blondes frustration, she stopped. "Mr. Shue you know our history together." she paused, taking in a breath, "We don't exactly get along, so I don't think this is the best idea for us to dance with each other."

Mr. Shue glanced back and forth at both of them, and scratched his chin. "I think its the perfect idea. This way you two can get past the past and move on. Maybe even become friends."

Rachel and Quinn both frowned, looking at each other, then back to Mr. Shue.

"I don't think so." muttered Rachel.

Quinn nodded, "Rachels right Mr. Shue. There's no way I'm dancing with her."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked, even Rachel did a double take.

"Did you just say my name?" asked Rachel taken aback.

Quinn had realized her mistake right when the words had tumbled out of her mouth. She just shrugged it off, "It is your name, isn't it?"

"Well of course." answered Rachel. Quinn could tell the brunette was surprised, but she had a smile playing on her lips, "It's just that you never used it."

"Well there's always a first time for everything." sighed Quinn.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, looking quiet amused. Finn had his signature I'm-so-confused-will-someone-help-me face. Santana just looked bored.

This only fueled Mr. Shue, "See your already warming up to each other."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, but Mr. Shue just continued, hurrying on with the lesson.

"_Choreography." _he clapped. Everyone else groaned.

* * *

He showed Brittany and Mike the dance moves first. Once they figured them out, he left Brittany to teach the girls, while Mike and him went to show the boys.

Brittany started off slow, telling each of them to copy everything she did. They went through it step-by-step.

Quinn was having a little trouble remembering everything when all she could think of was how close in proximity Rachel was to her. She quickly made her thoughts travel off to Sam. She thought of his silky blonde hair and his fit, muscular body. She tried forgetting herself in her thoughts of him, but it was no use; all she could think about was Rachel.

"_Just g__reat." _She mumbled.

* * *

Once they had gone through the number several times, they started from the beginning. Rachel broke apart from Quinn as she began singing her part.

"_Sunday morning at the door, you were coming back for more. We were kicking it all around."_

The guys slowly drifted in, while Puck joined in with Rachel in the front of the choir room.

"_I was looking in your eyes, you thought it was justified. You said, m m m m more."_

Secretly Quinn was jealous. She was jealous that he got to sing with her. She didn't want to be jealous, she just wanted to forget about Rachel. She had a boyfriend for crying out loud. Quinn wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for anyone else, especially not for _her_.

Finally it was the chorus, which meant everyone had to start singing.

"_Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful. One life, today, your irresistible. Get up, get out, stay wonderful. All this time is waiting for you. Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful." _

Rachel migrated back next to Quinn, while Santana took her place with Puck, singing.

"_Poison kisses in the rain you were calling out my name. Laughing like the joke was on me."_

Santana's voice was so beautiful; that was the one true thing about Santana that the Latina didn't try to hide. Whenever she sang she wasn't a bitch, she didn't try to be someone she wasn't, she just lost herself in the song and let it all out. That was the Santana Quinn liked, that was her best friend.

Puck interrupted her thoughts, _"Always on. Singing."_

Santana and Puck both sang together, turning face to face. _"__Ba da da ba da da. Ba da da ba da da. Ba ba ba ba da."_

Everyone joined in, cruising towards Santana and Puck in the front.

"_Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful. One life, today, your irresistible. Get up, get out, stay wonderful. All this time is waiting for you. Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful."_

Quinn couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Rachel just looked so dang happy.

As the music slowly faded to a slower pace, Quinn walked back up the steps, both in sync with Brittany and Tina. Once at the top, the three of them started drifting towards each other, while everyone else swayed in the front, watching them.

Tina, Brittany, and Quinn both started singing, moving there hips with the beat, _"Post cards, throwing darts, side kicks and super marts. Break dance, second chance, I will __run to you."_

Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of Rachel, before she knew it she was walking back down the steps towards Rachel, still singing her lines.

"_Sideways, back and forth, wake up, hit the floor. Oh no, where'd you go, it will come to you."_

Rachel had a dopy grin on her face. Once Quinn made it to her, she couldn't stay away. Brittany and Tina had both migrated down to the front as well, while everyone else kept dancing with each other.

Rachel joined in with Quinn, _"One more, day like this. One more, poison kiss. One more, hand to fist."_

"_I will run to you."_ Quinn grabbed Rachels hand, twirling her around.

"_Always, first in line. Always, on my mind. Always, doing fine."_ Rachel was looking right into Quinns eyes, now grinning.

"_It will come to you."_ sang Quinn as she leaned in close, swinging both of there joined hands.

Rachel's voice went deeper, her eyes sparkling with joy. Quinn was reduced to smiling like a mad man, _"__Ba da da ba da da. Ba da da ba da da. Ba ba ba ba da."_

Then the whole group joined in, "_Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful. One life, today, your irresistible. Get up, get out, stay wonderful. All this time is waiting for you. Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful."_

Once the song had ended, everyone was smiling and hugging. Something about this song brought them all together. Even Santana was hugging Tina, and she never hugged anyone other than Brittany.

Quinn turned her attention to the brunette. She was ginning that mega watt smile again, it turned Quinn to mush. Without thinking, Quinn took Rachel into a hug. The warmth radiating off of the brunette was amazing. They stayed like that, holding each other until Mr. Shue started clapping.

"Amazing job guys! You sounded pitch perfect." He turned to Quinn and Rachel, who had separated, but were still holding hands. "You two sounded great! I told you, you'd get closer. All it takes is a good song." winked Mr. Shue.

Rachel was blushing, while Quinn just smiled, lowering her head to hid the faint redness on her cheeks.

Everyone was staring at them, some confused others with smirks on there faces, Kurt was one of them.

It was Rachel that let go of Quinns hand. She glanced back over at her, "You really were amazing." she whispered.

Quinn shook her head, "No, you were."

* * *

**Please Review! cause reviews are like cookies, cant get enough of em. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **All grammar messups are mine. sorry, I'm no Betta reader, I'm just a regular student in high school who has no masters degree in English.. so I'm sorry i tried to fix any errors, but I'm still only human! Also my Kurt doesn't go to Dalton Academy. He's still in New Directions (:

******Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE! Yep, like i said before. Mr. Murphy owns that, I'm just a measly teenager.

**Chapter 4**

_Playing Cupid_

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss what we've just witnessed between Rachel and Quinn." Kurt took in a breath, "It seems like the two girls have gotten very friendly with each other."

The group was silent. Mercedes was sitting next to Tina and Mike in the front. Artie was off to the side, while Brittany and Santana sat in the back. Finn was sitting in a seat directly behind Artie. They all looked confused, except for Santana.

She shook her head in frustration, "No duh sure-lock. Quinn's been having this crazy Rupaul craving lately."

Mercedes frowned, Kurt scratched his head, Tina just looked lost, and for Artie, he looked very uncomfortable.

Brittany tilted her head, "Rachel's like chocolate?"

Santana nodded, smiling, "Yeah B, Berry's like chocolate to Quinn."

"But berries aren't chocolate."

Santana let out a laugh. Shaking her head, she rubbed the girls back. Santana leaned in close to Brittany's ear, whispering something. Artie watched in frustration as Brittany's confused face morphed into a smile. He was annoyed with Santana. He knew something had been going on with the two of them before he came into the picture and began dating Brittany. He wanted nothing more than for the Latina to leave his girlfriend alone. Only _he _got to sooth her. End of story.

"You mean to say Quinn's got the hots for loud mouth?" asked Mercedes.

"Well she's not really loud anymore," added Tina.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Seriously guys, aren't you supposed to be her friend? Even I noticed this, and I'm not known to care for other peoples feelings."

Everyone looked down, feeling guilty. Only Brittany kept her head up, "S? Do you think Rachel feels the same way?"

Santana sat there tapping her finger to her chin, "I don't know B."

Brittany sank back into her chair, "Then we've gotta figure out for Quinn's sake."

"But-" Santana was interrupted by Kurt.

"What an excellent idea! Though I cant believe I'm about to say this, but let's play cupid," grinned Kurt.

Mercedes and Tina shared a look and both exclaimed in unison, "Lets do this!"

Brittany was now jumping up and down in her seat, "Yay! We're gonna all play Cupid!"

Santana closed her eyes, clamping down on her jaw. "There is no way I'm helping Berry."

Brittany turned, giving her a pout, "Please!"

Santana shook her head, "Nope, not gonna happen."

The blonde looked as if she was about to cry, her eyes got watery and her lips plumped out. Artie was about to wheel himself over to comfort his girlfriend, but Santana beat him to her first.

"Okay! Just no crying B. I'll do it." Santana gave Brittany a hug, which made the blonde start grinning, but also made Artie grumble.

"Alright, its decided then. Plan, 'get-Rachel-to-fall-in-love-with-Quinn' goes into effect immediately," blurted Kurt.

"Hold up! What about Sam?" demanded Finn. The lengthy boy hadn't said a word the whole time. So hearing his voice kinda made everyone jump.

"What about him?" hissed Santana.

"Well he is Quinn's boyfriend," said Finn bluntly. "Plus this whole thing is absurd. There's no way Quinn likes Rachel. They hate each other for crying out loud!" Finn threw his arms up in the air for extra emphasis. This just made Santana angrier.

"You know absolutely nothing about Quinn! In fact you know nothing about Man Hands either. So stop acting like you care, cause we all know you don't. All you care about is your precious popularity and I know for a fact you'd stab Sam in the back if you got the chance. Your such a hypocrite its nauseating." Santana sneered.

Finn looked out right pissed. Everyone was quiet until Tina spoke up.

"He's kinda right with one thing though," Tina pointed out.

Santana shot her a glare, which made Tina glance around uneasy, but she continued, "Quinn is dating Sam. It'd be pretty messed up if we made her cheat on him." Mike nodded, silently agreeing with his girlfriend.

Kurt sighed, this was getting way outta hand. "Look, were just doing what's right. Were not saying she should cheat on him. We just think she should admit her feelings instead of digging a deeper hole. Believe me, no one likes digging a deeper hole. It just leads to repressed feelings, which lead to crazy outbursts," panted Kurt. He took in a couple of breaths, composing himself.

Everyone agreed, except for Finn who refused to acknowledge them. He sat in his chair looking sour. Kurt didn't understand where all this stubbornness was coming from. Finn was the one who dumped Rachel, right? He was the one who down right refused to give her a second chance even though she had apologized so many times. So if he was harboring feelings for the brunette just because Quinn was taking interest into her, then Finn was being incredibly selfish.

"Okay, so like I said earlier. Plan to 'get-Rachel-to-fall-in-love-with-Quinn' goes into effect _now_."

* * *

"I cant believe they're making us go first," whined Santana.

Brittany just smiled. She was excited, a little nervous because all the pressure was on them, but nonetheless excited. Her eyes landed on Rachel. The brunette had just walked into the bathroom.

Pointing towards the bathroom, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, dragging a very confused Latina.

Once in the bathroom, they stopped. There was Rachel re-applying her make up. If Santana was being totally honest, Rachel looked pretty damn hot in her new Cheerios uniform. She'd never admit that out loud, but it was definitely true.

She looked over at Brittany, who nudged her forward.

Santana rolled her eyes, _so she's making me to do this_. Clearing her throat loudly to get Rachel's attention, she took a step forward.

The brunette turned her body so fast Santana thought she'd gotten whip lash. "Santana! Brittany!" She paused, catching her breath, "You scared me. Never sneak up on someone like that."

The Latina merely smirked, rolling her eyes again, "Look Berry. Were only here to invite you to Brittany's pool party this Friday."

Rachel was speechless. That was a new one, thought Santana.

"Unless you don't want to," taunted Santana, crossing her arms. "What, do you have better plans?"

"N-no, no I don't. I'd love to come."

"Great, we'll text you the address and time," Smiled Brittany, taking Santana's hand and guiding them back into the halls.

Rachel called out, "But you don't have my number!"

Brittany popped her head back through the door, "I asked Finn for it."

With that Brittany was out the door, leaving a very shocked Rachel.

* * *

"We did it!" exclaimed Brittany.

Kurt jumped, not expecting the blonde to yell in his ear.

Recovering, he smiled. "Great work. Now we just need Mercedes to get Quinn to go, then it'll be Tina and Mikes turn."

Brittany nodded like a bobble head, while Santana just filed down her nails, acting as if she didn't care.

* * *

Mercedes was on the pounce looking for Quinn. She hadn't seen the girl in the cafeteria, the hallways or in the girls bathrooms. It was lunch time, and Mercedes was running out of idea's. Just as she passed the astronomy room she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Back peddling, she stopped in the door way, finding Quinn.

The blonde was doing what it looked like to be homework from a previous class. Mercedes thought it was weird because it was lunch time and usually the girl was in the cafeteria eating. Not crammed in this classroom doing homework.

Clearing her head, she took a few tentative steps towards the blonde, "Hey Quinn."

Quinn's head shot up at the use of her name. Her face was in a frown, but lightened when she recognized Mercedes.

"Mercedes. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I see your doing homework." said Mercedes, pointing to the paper.

Quinn laughed, looking down at her paper. "Yeah I have to finish this. I've been really distracted lately."

Mercedes eyebrows rose, "Really? Care to elaborate?" She sat down in the chair across from Quinn.

Mercedes watched Quinn twist her pony tail in between her fingers, "Just that I've been distracted, that's all."

Mercedes nodded, leaning in closer. "By who?"

Quinn's eyes shot to look around. She bit her lip nervously, "No one, just a lot of school work."

Mercedes grunted, making Quinn frown. _Crap_, making Quinn mad at her wasn't on the to-do-list.

"Quinn, Brittany's having a pool party this Friday and we were all hoping you'd come." asked Mercedes. She thought it was better just to jump right into the subject matter, but if there was ever a time where Mercedes was more nervous, this would be that time.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, tilting her head sceptically, "Why didn't Brittany just ask me?"

"She couldn't find you, so she asked me to ask."

"Okay.." trailed off Quinn. "I don't think I have anything planned. So you could count me in."

Mercedes grinned. _Yes,_ objective complete. Now she just has to tell—

"Who's going so far?" asked Quinn, bringing Mercedes back from her thoughts.

"Well.. the whole glee club." answered Mercedes.

Quinn nodded, but seemed to be looking off into space, "How about Rachel?"

This made Mercedes smirk, "She's going. She is in glee Quinn, remember?" _She totally has the hots for loud mouth_, thought Mercedes.

* * *

**please oh please review!  
i know alot of you are faving this, and i just want to say thank you! (:**  
**so since so many are reading this fic, could you take a minute of you time to write me a review? no? yes? it think thats a yes. haha 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Once again all grammer mess ups are mine.. im no betta reader, but i tried my best to correct any mistakes.

Holy-mother-of-pearl, OMG! Who watched the new episode of Glee? I kno i did! and i LOVED it! who else liked it? (: mkaay enough of my ramblings, lets get back to the story.. So here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it, cause it took me freakin FOREVER to finish lol  
expectually since schools been a pain in the ass, and softball + powderpuff has been so tiring. I dont even kno how i found the time to write this. maybe its cause of all the wonderful reviews i've been getting? yeahh i think thats why. I LOVE YOU GUYS! haha just wanted to say that. okay im done, now you may read (;

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE! so much would be different if i did.. just sayin haha

**Chapter 5**

_Just Ask, Who Knows What You'll Get_

"Nice work. Now its just Tina and Mikes turn to really stir things up for Rachel."

The two gossipers were walking down the hallway. Mercedes was feeling very accomplished. It had been a hard task convincing Quinn to come to the pool party, but she had some how succeeded. Kurt looked over at her, looping his arm through with hers.

They walked past Mike and Tina, winking. Mike and Tina winked back. It was now there turn to plant a seed into Rachels brain. That seed just happened to be Quinn.

Luckily the two of them had a class with Rachel. It was homeroom. Even though they'd have to be quiet, they would still have the whole period with her.

Mike and Tina sat next to Rachel. Tina took the seat right next to her, while Mike sat next to his girlfriend. The brunette looked at them surprised but smiled.

"Hey Rachel," Tina greeted.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? You never sit with me," Rachel asked, slightly in a daze.

Mike shifted in his his chair, shaking it back and forth. "What we can't sit next to our favorite team mate?" One of the legs of his chair lifted up, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Tina and Rachel both laughed.

"Shh! No talking!" Ordered their teacher, Mrs. Raven.

Rachel gulped, looking at her book. Mike shakily made it back into his seat, rubbing his side. He took out his English book, while Tina took out her Algebra 2 book. They had to at least look like they were working if they wanted Mrs. Raven to leave them alone.

"So Rachel. You and Quinn. Are you guys like cool now?" whispered Tina. Mike unconsciously leaned in closer.

"Oh um, y-yeah I guess we are." stammered Rachel.

"I knew it," muttered Mike.

"I saw you guys hugging. I don't think I've ever seen Quinn hug anyone before. Well other than her boyfriend."

Rachel was moving in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position. She hadn't really thought of the hug her and Quinn had shared yesterday. Sure it was weird and unexpected, but its not like she didn't want it. Quinn was a very hug-able girl.

"Yeah, it was unexpected." whispered back Rachel.

"That's one way to put it. What do you think of Quinn?" Mike asked, still whispering furiously.

Rachel was struck by the question, it took her a couple seconds until her thoughts kicked back in, "Wait, what? Why are you both so hung up on her?"

Tina's breath hitched and her face began to turn a light pink. She wasn't expecting Rachel to ask, at least not this soon.

Thankfully Mike saved the day. "Were just curious, it's not everyday that Fabray plays nice with her so called 'enemies'." He emphasized the last word with his hands, making air quotes.

Rachel frowned, "True. I honestly don't know whats come over her. I'm not saying that I don't like it, because I do."

"Shh! Be quiet!" hissed Mrs. Raven.

Rachel immediately went back to reading her book, while Mick just shook his head. _So close_, but yet so far. He glanced back at Tina. Her lips were pressed together and her brow was furrowed. She slowly leaned into Mike.

"This is harder than I thought it'd be."

He nodded, muttering a "hell yeah."

Twenty minutes had gone by and both Tina and Mike had gotten nowhere with Rachel. They just needed to plant the seed. The only problem was they didn't know how, Rachel was being abnormally stubborn with their questions.

Tina sighed, closing her book and turning back towards Rachel. The brunette didn't notice her looking, so she tapped her shoulder.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and directed her attention to her.

"Are you going to the party Friday?"

Rachel nodded.

"Good. Do you think Quinns gonna be there?" Tina bit her lip not sure how the diva would react to her talking about Quinn again.

Rachel just shrugged, "I don't know. Probably best to ask Brittany."

"Yeah probably," Tina mumbled, she glanced over at Mike. He was still reading his English book. Tina nudged him, making him lose his spot. He looked up, confused. Tina glanced at Rachel and then back at him. Mike made a "oh" face, it all slowly processing through his head; it was his turn to try and talk to Rachel.

Looking smug, Tina raised her hand.

"Yes?" asked Mrs. Raven, sounded lightly annoyed.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Hurry up, you have 3 minutes."

Tina was up and out of her seat, scurrying to get the bathroom pass. Mike watched her walk out the classroom. It was his turn, _just great_. He turned his direction towards the brunette. She was reading some English book like he was. Scooting over into Tina's seat, he tapped Rachels shoulder.

"What are you reading?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, jumping a little at how close he was. "Just some English book Mr. Lenard is making us read."

He nodded, "Cool, whats it about?"

Rachel sighed, closing her book. "Look, I don't mind you two sitting next to me, but you've never taken much interest into my extracurricular activities before. So cut the crap, what's this about?" She crossed her arms.

Mike was taken back by this. Oh no, where was Tina when you needed her?

He took in a breath, calming his nerves. "Your right, we've never been the best of friends." He averted his eyes down, "Doesn't mean I don't want to. Why don't we try? You know, be friends?"

Rachel smiled, her previous wariness about Mike going right out the door. "Okay. I'd like that."

"So then, lets start with this thing with Quinn."

Rachel let out a breath, hunching over the table. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice the way she was looking at you?"

Rachel shook her head, "No. Well, I mean everyone else has been looking at me differently since I've worn this uniform." She glanced down, looking at her cheerios attire. Mike had to agree, Rachel did look different. Even he had to admit the girl was pretty hot.

"Mike?" Rachel brought him back from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, the uniform. It does make you look a bit different." He said simply. "So, you haven't noticed..." he trailed off, scratching his chin. "Quinn's looks?"

Rachel frowned, not a good sign. He quickly added, "Its just you two seemed so happy during the song. You were even holding each others hands."

"She was my partner Mike—and if I remember clearly—everyone else was hugging and being giddy with each other too."

"So, what are we talking about?" interrupted Tina. Mike scooted back into his chair, letting his girlfriend sit back into her seat. He was silently thanking Tina in his head for saving him from this conversation that was seeming to go nowhere but in the red zone.

"Just how Rachel wants to be Quinns friend," winked Mike.

Rachel blinked a few times, stunned. That's not what they were talking about! She leaned over the table shooting Mike a quick glare.

"I think that's a great idea," smiled Tina, looking back at Rachel. "Its about time you two stopped this never ending feud with each other."

Rachel braced herself, collecting all her thoughts. "Quinn and I, we have things to settle if we ever want to become friends. She's done a lot to me, so it would take me awhile to forgive her, but I think I would be open to this idea."

That's just what Tina and Mike wanted to hear or at least something around those lines. If Rachel was up to the idea of forgiving Quinn and becoming her friend, then just maybe the girl would reciprocate deeper feelings for her. It would just take time.

As if right on que, the bell range. Rachel shot up, taking her book and backpack.

"I'll see you both in Glee?"

Mike and Tina both nodded smiling. Rachel left, leaving the two grinning.

"You think we planted a seed?"

Tina shrugged, "I can only hope so."

* * *

Rachel walked down the hallway, gripping her book in one hand and swinging her backpack onto her shoulder with the other.

She had gotten fairly used to all the starring coming from the rest of McKinley High. The only thing that she hadn't gotten used to was all the questions. First it was Santana; she asked if Rachel wanted to go to Brittany's pool party. Right there, Rachel was stunned. Santana had actually asked _her_ to go to a party where the Latina would be present at. The other, was all the weird questions Tina and Mike had asked her. It wasn't the amount of questions that shocked her so much, it was who they were revolving around. Quinn Fabray.

So when she briskly got through the 60 millionth question, she happily made a run for the door. It was awkward for her to talk about Quinn in front of them. Rachel had never really talked to Tina and Mike about anything really. In fact, she couldn't recall a time were she had a full conversation with Mike before today.

But they did make her think about one thing─or one_ person_. Quinn.

Ever since yesterday Rachel couldn't get the blonde off her mind. It was quite annoying to say the least. It was like she was permanently sketched in her mind.

Rachel kept playing yesterday over and over in her head. She kept seeing Quinn in her mind singing to her. Kept seeing her smile and could almost feel her touch when she took her hand. It was all so crazy but felt so right.

Rachel would be stupid to say the blonde wasn't attractive, because she was. If she were to ever turn gay for someone, it'd probably be for her. But then again, Quinn's icy image and bitchy attitude didn't help her odds for Rachel liking her either.

So like usual, Rachel was torn. She didn't know what to feel. In the past Quinn was a bully to her. Always laughing in her face, saying snide remarks about her clothing, calling her mean—but at times, pointless—nicknames.

But then there was yesterday. Quinn was nice, didn't show any anger towards her, and actually hugged her. The girl even complemented Rachel on her singing. That right there was unheard of. Quinn Fabray actually giving Rachel Berry a complement. Hell must have froze over.

Taking all this information in, Rachel finally decided that it'd be best to just give the blonde another chance. If Quinn excepted her offer of friendship, then she'd be happy. If Quinn didn't, then Rachel would just go on ignoring her like she'd done so many times before.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Mercedes.

"Lets just say Rachel's really stubborn," pointed out Tina.

"It was that bad?"

Mike clutched his heart, acting like someone had shot him, "You should'a been there, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Didn't know you were so dramatic. So tell us, what'd the girl say?"

Tina shrugged, "She doesn't like Quinn. At least not yet, but she is willing to be her friend."

"That's only realistic. Quinn's always been a total jerk to her," Kurt remarked, rubbing his chin. "You know what I don't understand though? Rachels deal. Like why she decided to change so abruptly."

Mike, Tina, and Mercedes all shook there heads in agreement. They were wondering the same thing. Ever since Rachels abrupt change, she had been acting very odd. Not speaking in long, boring sentences; keeping her animal sweaters locked away in her closet; showing a different attitude to everyone. She even picked a fight with Santana, something that no one did unless they wanted an ass whooping.

So Rachels leap into popularity was shocking, mostly because no one thought she could do it. Hell not a soul thought she'd make it on the Cheerios.

"Maybe she had one of those crazy epiphany thingies or something," suggested Mercedes.

Kurt paused, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know, but I think I'm gonna find out."

Both Mike, Mercedes, and Tina frowned; they were totally confused.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Were gonna ask her of course."

* * *

**Please review!**  
**I love hearing from you all (: **  
**Come on, you know you wanna press that review button. it'd make my day.**


End file.
